back to the future
by Jade Augrey
Summary: well, ya see , moony, padfoot, and prongs go to the future and meet harry herm, and ron . Can you see were i'm going with this? i hope its funny... if not flame me.


Summary: about the marauders. All but Pettigrew. Oh don't get me wrong he's still alive but hes just not commin galong for hte ride this time. he went home on vaction for the holidays..... any-hooo, ON WITH THE SUMMARY! moony, padfoot and prongs get sent to the future along with lily..... because well, i tought it would be funny.  
  
pairings: LEJP,RWHG (for all you ingrates - OC means other character. just to clear that up with you)  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Remus Lupin walked through the restricted section looking at all the interesting and sometimes weird, gross and disgusting looking books with blood all over them(a/n:mwahahahahaa.....no - I'm not vampirac you freaks). Selecting a particular black book with scarlet lining he walked over to check it out.  
  
"'The Eden book of Simple yet unknowingly powerful spells' Mr. Lupin? A good choice. Some nice light reading for the holidays then. Here you go. It's due back Jan. 29. Happy Holidays Mr. Lupin." said Madam Pince.  
  
"Thank you and happy Holidays to you to ma'am"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"TUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
"TUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tuna?"  
  
"TUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine okay tuna. What about it?"  
  
"Do you like relish in your tuna?"  
  
"Hell yeah man! With onions, too!"  
  
"YEA!!! Onions ROCK maaan!"  
  
"I thought you didn't like onions."  
  
"Well, on my pizza and my tuna I make an exception. But otherwise it's almost death to me."  
  
"You're shittin me. How can they be your death? Are you allergic?"  
  
"I don't know man, I just don't know........"  
  
"Will you stop saying man?"  
  
"But why man?"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Sirius!"  
  
"Are you being Sirius or are you talking to me man?"  
  
"Both, you dumbass."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh.... are you THREATENING me man?"  
  
"YES!!! Yes I am! Now stop with the goddamn man!!  
  
"Oooooooo.......... vulgar language.... oh my innocent ears man!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Wait - I'M SIRIUS! Not YOU!"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Anyways how'd we get on this subject?"  
  
"Ermmm.... Do you think Remus likes onions in his tuna?"  
  
"Maybe..... I do not know oh dumb one."  
  
"Maybe we should go and ask oh mighty fat head."  
  
"I take that as an insult!"  
  
"That's nice because I took yours as a compliment!"  
  
"Whatever.... wheres Remus?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Well then, let's go on a Remus hunt!"  
  
"ONWARD HO!!"  
  
"........."  
  
An awkward silence is between James and Sirius. Until.....  
  
"Right........ Let's go find Remus now......." 'And I thought I was the weird one'  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
James and Sirius walk up and down the halls shouting Remus at the top of their lungs with a 'sonorus' charm. They searched through out the corridors and then made their way to the library and stuck their heads into the doorway.  
  
They shouted with all their might,"REMUS!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!?! LILY! DO YOU KNOW WHERE REMUS IS?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone glares at the two idiots while Lily slams her head into the book she was reading over and over again.  
  
"I DON'T THINK HE'S IN HERE SIRIUS!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK HE'S IN HERE EITHER JAMES."  
  
"I THNK WE SHOULD LEAVE NOW." glancing at the crowd being led by madam Pince.  
  
"COME ON ALREADY POTTER!!" Sirius had already taken off running down the hallways to get away from the librarian and her evil posse.  
  
"GOOD BYE PEOPLES AND LILY! WAIT FOR ME SIRIUS!" and James shot off after his fellow loud mouthed marauder.  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL JAMES!! Not that I'd be there of course...." shouted Lily after him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"There you are remus!! We were looking all over for you!!"  
  
"Yea!! We have to ask a dead important question"  
  
"Okay then what is your question now that you've found Me." said Remus.  
  
"Mummy.... what was the question again Sirius?"  
  
"Ermmm.... I think I may have forgotten it amnesia old boy"  
  
"Don't call me amnesia!!!! OOOO I remember it now - no wait - wrong question"  
  
Remus looks at James,"what was that question?"  
  
"I don't know", he admitted," I think I may have forgotten it again."  
  
"............"  
  
"OOOOOO!! I REMEMBER IT NOW!! DO YOU LIKE ONIONS IN YOUR TUNA REMUS?!?!?!"  
  
"Huh? Yes, I love them in my tuna. Why? I thought that you had some life or death question to ask me," he started to read again.  
  
"But it WAS life or death Remus!! My life or death most likely al because of the librarian and her evil posse!" shrieked James ", and lily told me to go to hell. "He got a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"her evil posse??" he asked incredulously ", what on earth did you do this time???"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all. What we did do was ask for you though and that's it! I swear over that book your reading!"  
  
"Don't swear over my books! I know your oaths only to well!!"  
  
Sirius pretended to look hurt and innocent while James snorted something that sounded something like 'idiot'.  
  
Then - quite suddenly - the common room door burst open to reveal a VERY p.o.'d fiery red head with flaming green eyes. She glanced around the common room. Spotting James - she stalked her watt over to be they were sitting. Remus took this chance to delve back into his book as this was the holidays and no one was around but them and a few others. So lily had free time to vent her anger out on James. Meanwhile, Sirius settled down to watch the show.  
  
MUCH LATER  
  
"Well that was an enjoyable session of learning new insults with big complicated words" commented Sirius as lily was stalking off towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"Yes......" said James - his head rotating so he could watch lily some more.  
  
Sirius stared at James then glanced over at Remus (who had fallen asleep by the fire with his book in his lap).  
  
"hey mate," he poked James in the ribs ", lookey" he pointed at Remus (whose book had fallen out of his lap now).  
  
James looked over at his next best friend. "I wonder what kind of book he was reading." he mused.  
  
"Probably some mumbo jumbo that only he and medusa can understand." joked Sirius getting up to go have a look sees at Remus' book.  
  
"'The Eden book of simple yet unknowingly powerful spells'. Interesting....... I guess. wonder what kind of spells they got in here." he flipped through the pages ", to make things unbreakable..... Color changes made permanent.... back to the future.... (a/n: anyone get that? no? okay then.... on with the story)... how to change someone into an infant...... make your toad speak Russian....what one James?"  
  
"The back to the future one sounded cool to me....."  
  
"okay then back to the future then it is." he turned the page back to the spell ", Okay... the instructions are as followed....' point your wand to the ground and draw a number into the floor. Then concentrate on that number while you recite the incantation. If you do not concentrate while you recite this spell it will not work. Warning: people up to 30 ft away from the spell caster may be transported into the future along with caster(s), the more (powerful) casters the higher of this risk.' cool. The incantation is ...ahem....  
  
'Into the times that be our successors, take us to years that will come to be' ." (a/n: i'm not the best at rhyming and poem stuff - so if it sucks blame it all on my littlest sister - she can take the creativity out of anyone!)  
  
"Interesting....... I think we should try it out. Don't you padfoot?"  
  
"Why yes I do prongs. How good of you to suggest it. Do you think that moony would like to come along for the ride?"  
  
"Yes I would thank you, some one should go along and keep you in line." They jumped as moony stood up from his chair ", Anyways you 2 might do something wrong and then I'd have to end up saving you anyways." He looked at the instructions ", My guess that the number you write on the floor is the number of years that you go into the future..... " He studied the page some more.  
  
"Soooooo..... when do we leave moony?"  
  
"As soon as you two have the spell memorized"  
  
"Cool."  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
"OK, spell memorised. now what?" said James , having finally memorised the spell.  
  
"I guess we go to the future then. Ok my fellow marauders please write the same number on the ground with your wands please.........okay now concentrate on that number and recite the spell. Now."  
  
The three shut their eyes and concentrated hard on their number while repeating the spell. " ' into the times that be our succesors, take us to years that will come to be ' "  
  
SNAP CRACKLE POP  
  
They opened their eyes. They were still in their common room. Remus's book was still by the fire and basically everything was the same as before.  
  
"Did it work?" whispered Sirius.  
  
"I don't know" Remus whispered back.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" James whispered his question to his friends.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Because Sirius started it"  
  
"Do we have to whisper?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh...... ok, just checking"  
  
A shrill shriek passed through the air. They winced.  
  
"I know that shriek anywhere " said Sirius ", Did we prank medusa in her bedroom by any chance and we don't remember it?" looking towards the girls dorm as 'medusa' (Lily) and a bushy brown haired girl he had never seen before came running out of the door way.  
  
"POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO ??? WHY DID I WAKE UP IN SOME OTHER PERSON'S BED???" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs at James.  
  
"Hold it Evans, we didn't do anything!!! I swear it. We've been sitting here all night! Honestly."  
  
"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU ?!?!?!?" she was furious.  
  
"Because its the truth lily" he answered simply. Lily looked confused ' he actually sounds sincere for once.... maybe they didn't do it this time' she thought.  
  
Just then two boys ran down the boys dorm steps - one tall one with red hair and the other looking almost exactly like James only with green eyes.They stopped at the bushy haired girls side.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?", they demanded.  
  
"I'm fine just confused as to how someone just appeared in my bed", she said staring at Lily.  
  
"What?? How did I get into your bed? How'd you get into mine? And who are you?"  
  
Hermione looked confused "I'm Hermione Granger. this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter", she said pointing them out each in turn. The maruaders seemed to jump at the last names.  
  
"Weasley and Potter? I thought Arthur was the youngest Weasley, and when did you get a twin James" said Sirius.Remus looked thoughtful.  
  
"What year is it?", he asked suddenly.  
  
Ron rattled off the year.Remus turned excitedly to his friends.  
  
"We did it!! were in the future we made it padfoot, prongs we made it!!!!!!" he said excitedly jumping up and down. padfoot and prongs joined him in his bouncing and high fiving and congradulating eachother on a spell well done.  
  
"Prongs?" said Harry ", as in the marauder prongs, James Potter?(James nodded) and padfoot, Sirius Black(Sirius nodded), and Remus Lupin, moony the werewolf(Remus nodded also)"  
  
Sirius whisered to James ,"How does he know who we are?"  
  
"We're in the future remember?"  
  
"Oh yea - duh" he smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay!!! ending this chapter here because well... my funniness( i hope) has run out. I'll try to up date soon.  
  
PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTUN PEOPLES!!! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!  
  
~ misfit marauder ~ 


End file.
